The specification relates to resharing content items based on selection and ranking.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. Users may view news via a social feed posted on a social network. Yet, as users move from traditional news websites to social media websites, it has become difficult for users to find news-story posts that have complete reports on a particular news-story. On one hand, users can follow individual news publishers in the social media system, but as they follow multiple publishers they often see multiple, repetitive posts on the same news story. On the other hand, in many instances, users miss posts from other news organizations that they do not follow. To receive comprehensive news reports on all occurrences that are news worthy, users must visit individual streams for multiple news publishers. Yet, even by visiting these individual publisher streams, they are not assured that they will receive highly ranked posts that are not duplicative, yet cover all the news worthy occurrences across a variety of topics from a variety of sources.